1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to computer systems or computer-implemented systems employing translating or optimizing compilers and methods, and, more particularly, to dynamic translating compilers and methods.
2. Related Art
A variety of techniques are known for static translation of the executable instructions of a computer software program. Such known techniques are implemented by static compilers, i.e., compilers that translate a program prior to execution. One disadvantage of such techniques is that the dynamic behavior of a program typically is more readily and accurately ascertained while it is being executed than while it is being compiled prior to execution. The term "dynamic behavior" in this context generally refers to the flow of control through a computer program as it is being executed.
Some systems and methods exist that avoid this disadvantage by a process generally referred to as dynamic translation. That is, a dynamic compiler operates upon an executable image of the original software program as it is being executed at run time. Typically, the dynamic compiler is thus better able to deduce those paths that execution is most likely to take through particular portions of the program (that is, the control flow through the instructions of the program).
Such known dynamic translation systems may be designed to accomplish one or more of a number of tasks. One task is referred to as cross-platform translation, in which a program designed and written for execution on a computer system having a particular architecture and operating system is translated so that the translated program may be executed on another type of computer system. Some existing dynamic translation systems include "Daisy" by International Business Machine Corporation, "fx!32" from Digital Equipment Corporation, and "Wabi" from Sun Microsystems.
Dynamic translation systems are also used for instrumentation and profiling of programs without the need for recompilation. The term "instrumentation" refers generally to the insertion of special code to detect or record various parameters of execution, and "profiling" refers generally to reporting such parameters. Such use may also be referred to as "monitoring." Examples of existing products intended for such uses include "Shade" from Sun Microsystems and "ATOM" from Digital Equipment Corporation.
Such tasks of dynamic translation systems generally are also undertaken by static translation systems, albeit with the noted disadvantage. However, another task traditionally carried out by static translation systems is not adequately carried out by known dynamic translation systems. Such task is optimization; that is, the alteration, deletion, rearrangement, or other revision of instructions, or the addition of new instructions, with the specific objectives of increasing the speed of execution of executable instructions, decreasing the amount of computer resources needed for such execution, or both. Therefore, what is needed is a system, method, and product for increasing the opportunities for, and efficiencies of, dynamic optimization of executable instructions. More generally, what is needed is a system, method, and product for increasing the efficiencies of dynamic translation systems irrespective of their purpose.